Flatbed industrial digital inkjet printers are equipped with a fully automatic printing process, from loading a substrate, through printing and drying to unloading.
There is need for enhancing the productivity of existing inkjet printers by treating more than one substrate at each given time, so that each of the substrates gets treated in a different station of the printing system.